Father
by Lashloseus
Summary: Joseph Lamperouge is the son of one of the world's most powerful individuals, Lelouch Lamperogue. One would think that someone like Lelouch would deeply love his son, but no. He does nothing but despise him. AU, Rated - T
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Another fic I want to lay down, here it is**

**3rd code geass fic...lmao**

**Ok, I've decided this fic needs huuuge editing. Mainly because it was 4 in the morning when I wrote it :P**

**Here's the edited version -**

**Disclaimer: There are 2 things about Code Geass, A – it is awesome, B – I don't own it**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Despicable

The bell rang as children flooded out the building, rushing to the bus, or waiting for their friends to catch up. I stepped out of the hallway and unto the field, putting away my book, and gazing around. Once the limo had caught my sight, I began walking towards it.

The butler took my bag and opened the door for me once I came close to the vehicle. Looking to the left of me I saw _him_, pulling out a cigar and lighter from the inner pocket of his suit, as he began to talk.

"How was school?" Lelouch asked, the car starting down the road.

"Pretty much the same, we just ended the Unit Project in Science, so were moving on to Biology." I informed.

He nodded, lighting his smoke and rolling down the window a short amount to blow out the smoke. I never do understand why he does that, not like he cares either way.

My father is the man sitting to me, the world renowned Lelouch Lamperouge, the head and owner of the LyTek Corporation, one of the leading businesses in today's world. My father's business is multi- corporate, being multi-corporate it has several different sectors, but it's main sector and its most productive one is, LyTek Laboratories. The main focus of the laboratory is to create new machines, along with finding new uses for them. It also has slighter focuses on medical supplies, and Army weaponry.

My father holds two world record titles. The first being 'Richest Man Under The Age of 50', the other being 'World's Leading Cause of Ending Poverty'. Apparently, as my Aunt told me, Lelouch was a fighter for World peace, and he believes the first step in that goal, is to bring all humans unto fair ground, which is achievable by eliminating poverty. It was understandable, but ending poverty is a hefty task, especially when people whose help is a priority, refuse to help.

* * *

Reaching my destination, I stepped out of the limo and began walking to my home. The five story, white, palace like-home. Stepping up the pathway, I saw my father through the glass door, a butler taking off his suit and another handing him some documents.

Walking into my palace – like house, the butlers greeted me by name.

"Welcome home, Mr. Joseph." They chanted.

I hated it, the way they worshipped me. How they love my father so much, they end up directing it to me as well. If I was anyone else they would just treat me normally, the way I _wanted_ them to treat me. The way they treat me, is how I want my father to treat me –

With love.

"Thank you." I managed out, regardless of my anger. A butler came to my side and handed me a drink, as another took my bag from the driver and motioned for me to follow.

"Welcome back, Master Joseph." Sayoko greeted with a smile.

I returned the emotion; she was the odd one out, treating me like a human being, instead of a god. She placed the bag into my closet, and the change of clothes into my bed. Saying she would wait outside to collect my school uniform.

Nodding, I locked the door, and placed on my home clothes. Opening the door to hand the Ashford uniform to Sayoko.

"I'll have your lunch ready shortly sir." She announced, folding the uniform.

"I see, thank you."

I closed the door and walked to my bed. Laying down for some rest. The frame of the picture on my side table, however, caught my attention. I sat up and held the photo with both hands. Staring at it as if I was attempting to decipher a code. I ran my finger over the image of the blushing orange-haired woman, who my father was kissing lightly on the cheek. Letting out a blast of breath, I placed the photo down and walked out of my room, then down the stairs.

"Sayoko I'll be back in a few minutes." I told.

She nodded at me, "Going to see your mother?"

Placing on my jacket I looked over and smiled; she knew the answer. I grabbed some flowers from the table, walking to the limo once again. The butler opened the door, allowing me access into the luxury car.

* * *

As we drove down the street I rested my head on my palm. Feeling a bit noxious. I was taken a bit by surprise as the vehicle halted; I walked out and towards the grass, numerous in-scripted stones on my sides. I stopped at one and placed the flowers down, besides Sayoko, this was the only other thing I would smile at.

"It's nice to see you," I started, "Mom."

* * *

**There, the better first chapter :P**

**Hoped you enjoyed, I will see you all-**

**Lelouch: Hey, umm, I read the script and I think my role is awfully-*Chocking sounds***

**Did you hear that? No? Good! See you all laters! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: God damn it's been a while.**

**Sorry guys, got caught up with a lot of work.**

**Reviews –**

**Moonlightgurl808 – After reading the original version of the fic, I realized it made little sense. So I revised it into a better form :D Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy ;D**

**Dmy – Right back your review :P Thanks, hope you enjoy :D**

**FullMetal Angel17 – Lelouch is awesome, so he's allowed to smoke xD**

**And yes, for this story to work I had to make him a bastard. But keep in mind this is through the Son's POV :) **

**And to make the story work...I also had to…kill Shirley…**

***Pang of pain through heart***

**Ok, ok, the paramedics made it in time, I'm back.**

**But if you give it a chance, you might enjoy the story more than you think. And I'll have flashbacks with Shirley alive so you get a insight on Leloushirley here too :p Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy! :D**

**Fallacies – Thanks! Hope you enjoy :D**

**Unto the story!**

**Disclaimer – During my leave I tried to gain copyrights to Code Geass, I failed miserably. So, I still do not, own Code Geass.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two : Acceptance**

I laid down the flowers on the grave, and sat in front of it. Somehow, even though she's gone, I can still feel my mother's love, her care and watch over me. Or maybe I am deprived of so much love from my father, that I've become delusional and imagine that she loves me. I chuckled on the though, taking out a cigarette and lighter from my bag.

Putting it in my mouth, I was about to light it. But my thumb froze, sighing; I took it out and placed both of the items back into my bag. I've never smoked in my life. My eagerness to be accepted by my father plays a role here. He always ensures, to the best of his capability, that I'm not revealed to any danger, in a way where it could cause critical harm. To destroy his efforts, by revealing myself to harm, is out of the question.

I reverted my eyes to the grave, reading the two words on the top.

_Shirley Lamperouge. _

I let my head fall back, it was my fault, why she's gone, and that's the reason my father despises me. She owned his heart, and when she died, his heart died along with her. I have no resent towards my father, he has a flawless justification to hating me.

I should be grateful he hasn't had me killed yet.

* * *

Sayoko watched her master eat, worrying on his lack of intent on the missing presence of Joseph. Minute after minute, he kept his view affixed on his meal, not so much as looking up to see if he was even there.

Then, for a split second, he raised his eyes to Joseph's seat, before returning to his meal.

"Where is Joseph?" He finally asked, in complete monotone.

Sayoko was relieved that he finally took notice, "He's gone to see his mother, he should be arriving back soon."

Lelouch gave a slight nod, holding no particular interest to the topic. Finishing his plate, he left the dining room and ordered a butler to hand him a phone.

"Check my schedule for this evening." Lelouch said, a butler running off to do so.

"You are free this evening, sir." He responded, having come back.

Lelouch nodded, dialing a number.

* * *

Walking back into my house, my eyes immediately locked onto the woman so was sitting on the couch in the main lobby, sipping some tea.

I identified her instantly, Sophia Ranger. A beautiful and enchanting woman, her long black hair and fair and clean complexion gain her attention of many. For her age, her body appears to be of someone ten years younger, but her attitude and atmosphere is much more mature and noble. She is the type of female who could make the emperor beg to her, her beauty is that powerful. And this woman, this intoxicating, beautiful, once in a millennium woman, is one of my father's many mistresses. Or to put it more bluntly, a play thing. Or to put it even more bluntly, a _fucking pleasure tool. _I use the term tool because it fits perfectly, to my father, these woman are nothing but tools, a means to fulfill his needs. And these women know this; they know my father will never give them anything more than money. No emotion, no feeling. Nothing. And these woman still thrive for him, this reveals how much effect my father can have on a female heart. This particular woman, Sophia, is perceptive and intelligent; she could achieve anything her heart yearns for. But her heart only years for one thing, and that is, my father.

Once I caught her eye, she smiled and walked up to me, kissing my lightly on the cheek. Most business men have wives extraordinarily younger than them, not my father. His mistresses were all around his age, with a few exceptions. Sophia is just two years younger than him.

"Welcome home sweetheart." She welcomed, kissing my again lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sophia." I responded.

Sophia knows I have knowledge of what she does with my father; it's not something which will easily pass any mind. She and I have a firm understanding of each other's motives. I find hers to be nothing short of noble and sincere.

"So I father called you." I stated profoundly, due to our firm understanding of one another, it wasn't uncommon for us to be brutally honest to each other.

"Well, yes he did." She smiled, sitting back onto the couch, inviting me as well, "I do believe I relieved him of an amount of stress."

"I suppose his cancer sticks are simply not completing the task." I said, taking a seat next to the now giggling woman.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine, after school I visited the graveyard, following by watching a play and getting something to eat before returning here." I told.

"Oh, I see. You shouldn't go wandering off too long though, you're father could get very worried." Sophia announced.

I didn't say anything; she already knows where I stand on the 'how much my father cares about me' scale.

As steps came down from the stairs, I saw my father in a robe descending down. He didn't so much as greet me.

"Sophia, come." He ordered, returning to his room.

"Coming dear," She called, kissing me on the cheek, "I'll talk to you later sweetheart."

I sighed deeply. Before putting my jacket back on and calling a butler to prepare a vehicle.

* * *

I got off at the train station, I needed to get some weight off my chest, a train ride usually does the job. I would be like my father, and resort to sex, alcohol, and cigarettes, but my need to stay alive for the sake of my father wouldn't allow me to. So I found another output to be a train ride.

Getting on the train my guard followed me, I was never to go anywhere without at least one present. As we boarded the train I found a seat and relaxed on it, drowning the thoughts of my mind with the sound of the train departing.

But that sound was soon replaced by the sound of gunfire, as everyone ducked into the floor, I looked to see what just happened. And my eyes spotted four hooded men; all with K2B5-RM-01's a gun my father's company made. I have no idea how they got them, they're strictly for military use.

My guard quickly dragged me down, and used himself as a human shield. He told me to keep my head low and not to draw any attention. The four men came closer, guns high.

"If any of you fuckwits ain't noticed, we're hijackers, and this train been hijacked." The clearly not so educated criminal announced, "I wonder how much Britannia will spurge for your filthy asses. Well, if they decide you ain't worth it', we could always use some firing practice."

I should've gone with sex.

* * *

**There, again deeply sorry for the late update, I plan to update my other fics soon as well.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading and I'll cya next time :D**

**Lashloseus – Out (Hopefully not for too long) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey there guys! I'm back, and I was definitely not away stabbing people in t3h face on some online FPS…..no way. **

**Reviews:**

**Miku Alli – Thanks :D And here's the next chapter for ya ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**Dave19941000 – Thanks for the review, and would you believe that the line at the end was thought up on the spot? :P **

**Btw, I can understand why you choose the name Dave19941000, cause Dave1 to Dave1994999, gone. Xp**

**Jk jk :D I'm actually jealous my name doesn't look so awesome on screen D: Anyhow, enjoy the chapter :D**

**Fullmetal Angel 17 – I'm glad you liked the chapter :D I totally worked hard to make Lelouch a total douchebag. And to answer your question, Joseph is 17 years younger than his father, Lelouch is 31, so Joseph is 14, so yes, quite mature for his age. And I definitely will put loads of Shirley memories into this fic .**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy :D**

**Slices – Thanks for picking them out :D I actually appreciate when fans do that, keeps me sharp :D So thanks and I hope you enjoy : ) **

**Disclaimer – 1 1z n0t 4 0wN c0d3 g34zz l0l**

**Chapter Three – Pitiful disgrace**

* * *

Sayoko rushed through the mansion, going through corridors and doors, to deliver urgent news to her master. The only thought on her mind was why the mansion had to be so damn huge. Reaching her master's quarters she was about to knock on the door before he started to hear sounds from inside. Grunts and moans.

She sighed, the master took Sophia into his room not too long ago, they're probably half way into their 'practice' by now, but she couldn't wait, the matter was not so trivial for dismissal. She took in a breath, and knocked firmly on the door.

"Master? My most sincere apologies for disturbing you but I have urgent news." Sayoko announced.

The sounds seemed to stop, however Sayoko still heard muffled moans from inside the room, and Lelouch telling Sophia to quite down, "Come later Sayoko, I am in urgent matters myself."

He seemed to continue with his actions, but Sayoko was having none of it, "Sir! Please, it is of very dire importance!"

She heard a final grunt from inside the room, before the sounds of someone getting dressed relieved her mind. Lelouch opened the door, disgruntled and covered in a robe.

"What is this matter of dire importance?" Lelouch asked, Sophia coming by his side.

Sayoko looked at both individuals, before announcing the message, "Sir, Joseph is being held hostage."

* * *

"_I am very pleased to meet you Sir Lamperouge; it is a great honor for both me and my men." The General greeted._

_Lelouch smiled, "As it is for me General, I have been meaning to escalate my relations with Austria for quite some time, thank you for this opportunity." _

"_Thank you for taking it!" He responded, his grouse mustache raised by the lifting of his lips to smile, "Lamperouge…that is French, is it not?" _

"_Quite, but my family is Norway, dear sir, German decent." Lelouch responded, smiling himself._

_The General nodded and took Lelouch's soldier, walking alongside him, "I understand the weapons your company produces are of high magnitude, am I correct?" _

_Lelouch gave him a slight stare, "The validity of your statement depends on what you wish to use these weapons for, sir."_

_The General chuckled at Lelouch's statement; Lelouch simply smiled in return, "I only wish for the protection of my land and people, Sir Lelouch Lamperouge."_

_Lelouch smiled at him once more, before a single thought crossed his mind._

'_Just another bastard.'_

* * *

"Sir, the Police are trying to negotiate with the villains, it seems they have not discovered Master Joseph's identity yet," One of Lelouch's butlers informed, "Britannian government ensures to intercept if the negotiations are unsuccessful."

Lelouch scoffed, taking another sip of his coffee, "As if Britannia loves its people, very well, we shall wait to see if the negotiations are successful, there is no need to rush."

Sayoko felt a sharp sting in her heart, she couldn't help but speak out, no matter how disrespectful it was, "Sir! With all due respect these villains are vile and brutal; if negotiations aren't successful they might…Please sir take action immediately!"

The room fell silent, Lelouch turned his head just slightly to look at the anxious women behind her, he redirected his vision to his coffee shortly after, with an emotionless expression on his face, "Sayoko, answer this question honestly. How much of my wealth do you believe Joseph is worth?"

The waitress swallowed slowly, confidently giving her response, "I believe Joseph is worth all the wealth in the world and more, my master."

The emotionless man spun the coffee in its cup, having not taken away his stare from it, "You and I have very different thoughts on the matter then."

She didn't know what to say, it seemed her soul seeped out the small gap her mouth had made, leaving her speechless.

"Very well, we shall take action on honor for Sayoko's concern, for her years of service I can at least do this much, call the mercenaries, tell them of the situation and have them deal with it."

"What shall be done with the brutes sir?" A servant asked.

"Kill them all." He responded, taking another sip from his cup.

As the servant ran off, Sayoko stood there, her mind in disarray and complete confusion. She couldn't comprehend how Joseph could withstand this amount of pain.

* * *

The guard made me keep my head down, I did, I wasn't stupid enough to make them take notice of me. However, I almost wanted them to, I felt it would make my father take notice of me, for him to become enraged with fiends kidnapping his son. That thought lifted my spirits a bit; I reminded I was my father's son, that we were related by blood. But only moments later, I was refilled with sorrow, we were related by blood, but not by soul.

They walked up and down the aisles, keeping everyone in check. I looked around to see people sobbing and weeping, some of them reciting religious chants.

I never understood religion, not in the sense of the typical refuter, but rather because I cannot understand how someone can completely devote themselves to an ideal, or cause. My father never instructed me on religion, nor did he have me taught on the subject. People theorized that he was an atheist, but I have arguments against that. He seems to be looking forward to something, at all times, and it's not material, my father is not that type of person, it seems to be something…greater.

I broke out of my trance when I heard a women scream, turning my head I saw a lady who looked to be in her twenties being pulled by her hair to stand up, she was sobbing, tears running down her cheeks, I looked over to the thug pulling her up. There were scars covering his face, his dirty dark blonde hair running down to his shoulders. Noticing his friends were gathering around with smug faces, I knew this wasn't good.

I looked at my guard, but he shook his head and kept me down, like hell he's going to let me be a hero. The bastards were felling her now, she tried to resist but they held her tight. Rage filled inside me, I tried to come up with plan but couldn't, not one that wouldn't result in my immediate death. I closed my eyes to try and ignore the cries for help, I shut them harder every time she screamed, until I heard a new noise. Opening my eyes a man was getting in between the group and the lady, he must be bloody mad.

"Now listen here bud," The man roared, "you can fuck with the men but stay away from the women and children! Have some honor you sons of bitches!"

The man continued to push the criminals around, he must be completely batshit. I'd never fuck with brutes, I believe individuals should be able to stand up for themselves, I would still help them, but I wouldn't scream at an armed thug for them.

And then the expected happened, the man rose his rifle and blasted six bullets into his head, I almost vomited seeing his inners spread across the walls. The woman didn't hesitate to scream profanely that very instant, I resorted back to my previous tactic, shutting down my eyesight. Bullets flew in the air again, it had to be the poor lady this time, but the thugs were yelling and screaming, so I opened my eyes to analyze the situation. There were mercenaries in the train, they were shooting down the criminals, and holding a few down. I felt someone pick me up, it was my guard, he led me out the train, I quickly picked up some last sounds from the train, the sounds of the thugs being shot.

* * *

I walked down the corridor and into the dining room, my father called me, he rarely does, but in this occasion, I think even he would find it profane not to talk to me.

"What were you doing on the train?" He asked.

Sorrow built up inside me, he didn't even ask if I was fine, "I was trying to relax."

"Relax by other means then," He stated, getting up from his chair and walking towards me, "I do not have the time to disturb my schedule, especially not over something so trivial."

He walked out of the room at that moment, I couldn't even move, even after being in such a predicament he still sees me as scum. I had no idea what to do.

"Master Joseph…" Sayoko called from behind me, she was trying to cheer me up.

I faked a smile and turned to her, I made sure no sadness was shown, "It's ok Sayoko, I'm very happy that he took action."

I didn't say any more, I couldn't say any more, I walked away from the scene and went into my room, locking the door. I took out my bag from the closet and placed it on the bed, going through my belongings. I finally found what I was looking for, another item I carry around but can never use. One even worse than the cigarettes.

A fully loaded .45 Winchester Magnum.

* * *

**And then less of Joseph's face existed D:**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I tried to make it longer then the norm :D**

**Thanks for reading, and I will C u 4ll l4t3r.**

**B41 b4i - L4zhl0s3uz.**


End file.
